TRON 3: AWAKENING
by MindofImagination
Summary: After Kevin Flynn's sacrifice to save his son, Sam Flynn, and the destruction of The Grid, Sam Flynn and Quorra became the director of ENCOM, in remembrance of his father. Ten years after, ENCOM is shut down but what they don't know is that one person survived the destruction of the Grid and now the Grid has awaken and it is coming to Earth!. *CONTAINS SPOILERS* for Tron Legacy


**(I do NOT own the rights to Disney and TRON. This is made purely for fun and this my own idea of what I think would happen after the accounts of TRON: LEGACY.)**

**TRON 3: AWAKENING**

_Summary:_

After Kevin Flynn's sacrifice to save his son, Sam Flynn, and the destruction of The Grid, Sam Flynn and Quorra became the director of ENCOM, in remembrance of his father. Twenty years after, ENCOM shut down which allowed Sam and Quorra to leave the city… But what they don't know is that one person survived the destruction of the Grid. Now the Grid has awaken and it is coming to Earth.

**Prologue**

10 years have passed, since the day my - the day my - my father gave his life to save Quorra and I by destroying everything he created. The Grid... Clue.. Tron… Everything. And I still miss him.

When I was a kid, he would tell me these astounding stories of his journey to the Grid and the how he made a new grid for both programs and users with the help of Tron.

My mom had past away in 1985 when I was just a kid and I knew it hurt me and my father… He was always working. He was consumed with making the better future for the world. The new grid.

I get it though. I mean what mattered more, right? A kid who lost his mom and ended up with his grandparents wishing his father would be by his side all the time and see him him grow up or being at work all the time to create the future plan for humanity. A Digital Frontier. "A new world" as he said, "Our destiny".

However, after two decades past and I was 27, I found my father. Inside an old Tron arcade game at Flynn's Arcade. To put it in better words, I got sucked into the Tron game and entered the Grid. The Future plan my father told me about.

I just - I just wished he came back home with us.. With Quorra and I. To make up for his absence as a father in my life … To know that he would have been a grandfather if he were standing here today. I never got to say goodbye to him.

I miss you Dad. I hope I made you proud. And by the way, I named my boy after you. Kevin Flynn Jr. He is growing big. So is Sajha. She is the oldest child. By a year. I wish you could see them. They ask about you. Haha, they call you Grandpop. It hurts me to think about you. About what could have been if you were alive. If only you didn't create the Grid in the first place, you would have still been here. I'm sorry dad. Grief has truly become my friend over the years. It aches me to know that I never had a father growing up who never had the closest relationship a true father and son would have and now that I am one, it appals me that I may make the same mistake to Sajha and Kevin. I don't want my children to have to suffer with the same grief I have.

You what I mean?

I really love Quorra and she is there to help me through this internal pain along with my kids presence and their heartwarming joyful smiles.

So, yeah I guess that's that.

That and Encom shut down a few years ago due to a few reasons. One being that Quorra was pregnant. She was in her third stage of I guess being pregnant. Whatever the term was, you know what I mean. With the assist of Alan, Quorra and I were able to run your business for a while beforehand to honor you. Your work. Which later became the other reason of Encom shutting down.

We got hacked by a virus and well, an incident occured and not to get to detailed, we were able to retrieve some of your data on the drive I gave to Alan after.. What happened to you. But it wasn't enough to launch the Digital Frontier to the world.

I guess you could say I had a part in Encom being shut down. I'm sorry dad but it just didn't feel right to launch the Grid to the world. I've been in it and I can only imagine what could go terribly wrong if the wrong people got ahold of it. What it could do to us.

I'm sorry.


End file.
